Cause and Effect
by ximcarebear
Summary: Everyone knows when there's a cause, there's an effect. When Troy is stuck between choosing his fiance Sharpay or her best friend Gabriella ON his wedding day, anything is possible. Troy x ? twoshot


Usually on a wedding day, the groom would either get cold feet or worry that his soon-to-be wife has cold feet. This isn't what Troy Bolton is worrying about; he wasn't even thinking about the woman he is about to marry, Sharpay Evans.

_Gabriella Montez glanced at her best friend's fiance, watching him as he flipped through the wedding magazine Sharpay wanted him to see. It was obvious that Gabriella was attracted to him but it was too bad Sharpay found him first. Sharpay and Troy worked in the same business as Sharpay continued her way in Broadway and now is one of the most respected actresses in Hollywood and Troy started filming short films in college and now is one of the most famous film directors. They have worked together in a dramatic romance where Sharpay was a rich girl who was never loved and the male lead was a drama kid who was hurt by the people he loved. Yet Sharpay and the male lead had chemistry, Troy and Sharpay were the ones who clicked from the very beginning. After the premiere and all the press conferences for the movie, they have been publicly going out. All the gossip magazines were crazy about the couple, taking pictures of them every time they go out and asking where is the other one when one of them appears in public alone.  
_

_The day Gabriella officially met Troy Bolton was the exact same day Sharpay told her best friend since high school that she was now going-to-be Mrs. Troy Bolton. Sharpay proposed that Gabriella should be her maid of honor and of course Gabriella accepted. Ever since then, Gabriella and Troy would hang out to get to know each other. They would go out for coffee or go out on double dates with Sharpay and whoever Gabriella chose as her date for the night. Whenever Sharpay couldn't make it to the meeting for the wedding, she would ask Gabriella to go. Those were the only alone time she would get with Troy and she would happily agree each time.  
_

_Troy have always noticed that Sharpay had a really beautiful best friend but he knew he loved Sharpay so he usually would just push the thought of being more than friends with Gabriella to the back of his head. He's never really felt uncomfortable when Gabriella was alone with him but something was off tonight and Troy couldn't think clear what the issue was.  
_

_Gabriella glanced back at the CDs Sharpay asked her to look over to pick out the specific songs to play at the wedding that was going to take place in a week. It wasn't like her to look lustfully at a friend's boyfriend much less her own best friend. Sharpay wouldn't do that to her so why should she? Maybe it's just the fact that she wanted to take Troy Bolton with her body and show him that she's the one who was in love with him, not Sharpay. She was the one whose mind would scream when he enters the room, who would carefully listen to every detail he leaks out of his mouth in case she needed it in the future, and who would be there for him when he and Sharpay would have an argument about the arrangements for the wedding or just a little fight over the stress of their future celebration of man and wife. Of course Troy thought of it as something Gabriella would do because his fiance was her best friend. Sometimes Gabriella would get the naughty thought, imagining him in the perfect model form and laying on the bed and wait for her to come to him and drop down in front of him but she knew it would be a fantasy for him to ever consider leaving Sharpay for her. They had been together for three years and three years beats Gabriella out cold.  
_

_She smiled at her naughty thought again as this time, she dipped him in chocolate and watched herself lick every centimeter off in her mind, immediately having a new definition of deliciously hot glued in her brain. She looked at him again flipping another page in the magazine and remembered the conversation he had with her about the person she was in love with. She didn't want to make it awkward by telling him that it was _he_ she was in love with; there was also Sharpay to think about since she was only at work for the day. This time, Sharpay was off in New Jersey to film a similiar version of Sex and the City and wouldn't be back until the day before her wedding. Troy would be alone tonight and Gabriella was shifting back and forth to the decision of making the night useful for the both of them. In other words, she wanted to start off the night with a conversation that will get him thinking about her for a long time.  
_

_"Actually..." Troy looked up from his magazine at Gabriella, watching her playing with the side of a CD and setting it on top of the neat pile, focusing on her fingers on the CD. "The person I'm in love with... He's getting married soon." Troy raised his eyebrows, wondering why Gabriella would bring up the conversation he had with her long time ago. Her words were swimming in his mind, trying to guess what's in between the lines. "But the bride isn't me..." She looked up at him with a straight face, his face confused as hell. "There's this one thing I want to do and that is..." She smiled at him; she could tell from his face that he was finally putting the pieces together. Time to give the last piece. "Giving myself to him." She smirked as his jaw clenched worriedly, getting every word she blurted out. She took the magazine he was gripping and placed it on top of the CD pile. She made a move of rubbing his leg before getting up and walking toward the stairs of Troy's house. She turned back around and looked at him staring at the ground. "When you're ready, I'll be upstairs... waiting for you." He looked up at her once more before she winked and disappeared up the stairs._

_Troy was definitely freaked out; never in his relationship with Sharpay had he ever thought Gabriella would think of him that way. But the way she said it... was so damn hot. He pulled the collar of his yellow polo shirt, feeling very hot at the moment from the seduction his fiance's best friend just showed a few seconds ago. He was definitely turned on but he wasn't the type to cheat. He looked back at the stairs, daydreaming what Gabriella was upstairs preparing. Would her clothes already off by the time he goes upstairs? Was she lighting up apple scented candles so they would smell delicious when they lay in bed? Millions of questions were running through his mind but the most important one ran through his brain everytime: How would Sharpay react if she found out? No, he shouldn't even think this way. This was Sharpay, the love of his life. The girl of his dreams. The one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Why would he even spend a second thinking about the luscious body of her best friend?_

_Because he was in love with Gabriella._

_Troy knew Sharpay only dated him for the riches he could bring to them; being a film director was big and earned a lot more than actresses. Although Sharpay was famous for her work, Troy was more famous in being the most attractive film director of his age group. Nobody really cared that he was a director when they asked him to pose in photoshoots and be in magazines like an actor. The public knew that if he wanted to become a model or an actor, he could do it with a snap of the fingers. He was that powerful._

_Troy had to admit, his legs stumbled at the sight of Gabriella on the first time he met her. He wanted to go over there and flirt with her until she agreed to go back to his place and make love. He suddenly remembered the girl that was wrapped around his arm when Gabriella walked over to say hello. It was pretty amusing how Troy managed to keep a decent face when he was talking to her in Sharpay's presence. He didn't want to make a bad impression and he didn't want to make Sharpay mad. Both Gabriella and Troy knowing Sharpay, it didn't take a lot to make her mad but it took a lot to calm her down._

_He looked back at the stairs, wondering if Gabriella was still waiting for him on her bed. He felt his mouth drooling at the thought of Gabriella carefully tearing off her clothes to the ground and waiting for him on top of her bed with her nude body out in the open. The bulge of his skinny jeans was making him uncomfortable and he knew the only way to get it comfortable again was to run upstairs and fuck her senseless. Sharpay wasn't due back until next week, which gave him the opportunity to think one more time. Did he want this? Did he want to do this?_

_It didn't take long for him to react quickly and run upstairs. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Gabriella draped over a candle before lighting it up. She was dressed in a black lace Victoria's Secret lingerie and matching low panties. It seemed like she came in prepared. _

"_Ready?" she said without looking at him as though she could feel his presence. He gulped the large grapefruit in his throat, thinking once more if he should do it. Did he love Sharpay? Was he brave enough to walk out of this room and be faithful to Sharpay? He kept in thought until he felt warm hands sliding up his biceps and to his neck. Gabriella hugged him gently, trying to give him one more chance to run away. Gabriella was going to feel bad after this but this was for her. She had not done one thing for herself ever since Sharpay introduced him to her. She had to change her schedule to match Sharpay's wedding plans and to drop everything she had to do to help Sharpay get over her stress whenever she had it. Gabriella had enough; it was time to do something for herself even if it meant hurting her best friend. _

"_Are you okay?" She heard him say as he wrapped his own arms around her. She knew he had already made the decision of sleeping with her. She wanted to push him away and tell him that this was wrong. This was her best friend's fiancé for crying out loud. Her best friend and he were supposed to get married in a week and she was seducing him _now_?! The guilt was eating her up but she pushed it away and it was all because the guy she was truly in love with may love her back._

"_Do you love Sharpay?" She asked him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. She had to know the reason why he agreed to sleep with her. It can't be that he wanted revenge on Sharpay; she was the one that had been faithful the whole time. She can't help but want Troy to tell her that he was making a big mistake and that he was sorry._

"_I don't know." Troy gripped Gabriella's waist tighter. He felt that if he loosen his grip, she'll step back and tell him to go home. He wanted this as much as he wanted her. It was also obvious that she felt the same way but didn't have the courage to say so. _

"_I love you," she blurted. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt her heart broken at Troy's silence. It was now in the open and she couldn't take it back. Warm lips touch the skin on her cheek as they kissed away the pain. _

"_I love you too." Troy held her in place as he pulled her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Gabriella tightened her grasp around his neck._

"_What about Sharpay?" He walked forward to the bed and leaned over, placing her on the blood red silk covers. _

"_Let's just live in the moment." It didn't take long for her to pull him and crash his lips onto her. Troy opened his mouth to feel her lip with his tongue. He rubbed the side of her waist as he felt Gabriella's fingers wandering down his chest to his belt. His jeans fell around his ankles, kicking off his shoes to easily remove his jeans too. He climbed onto the bed with her, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist and shoving her pelvis to his. He groaned at the thrust as he left her lips and kissed down to her neck. She moaned, trying not to be distracted from his lips and finding her way to his boxers before pulling it down. He was definitely aroused already and she couldn't wait to feel him in her fingers._

_He pulled back from her neck to look at her lovingly. He kissed her forehead as his hands touched her back and unclasped the bra. He flung the black lace as he stared at her breasts. They were remarkably beautiful. "You should totally be a model." Her cheek flushed at his comment and pulled him to her. His lips leaned down to her breast as he started sucking on her left nipple and played with her right breast with his hands. She groaned at the rough hold and her head fell back when he bit down gently on her nipple. His fingers stopped playing with her right breast as he switched sides and started sucking on the other nipple. Instead of playing with the left breast, his hands pressed to her hips and slowly slid down the lace panties. He pulled back to pull his shirt over his head. Now they were both naked. _

_Gabriella's mouth hurriedly kissed him before bending down and grabbed his erection. He groaned at the angel touch as her mouth wrapped around the erection and started to pump it. His hands gripped the bedsheets as he focused on getting his erection through so he could grab her and fuck her till she screams. It wasn't long until his seed spilled into her mouth. She carefully licked every drop of his cum before giving him a satisfying smile._

"_Like it so far?" He didn't answer her as he flipped her over and her arms on each side of her head. _

"_Hell yes." He leaned down and kissed her before jumping off the bed and grabbing a condom from his wallet and coming back on the bed. She grabbed the condom wrapper from his hand and slipping it on herself. _

"_I love you," she repeated from earlier. She wanted to know that he loved her before making love to him._

"_I love you too," he meant with all his heart before pushing into her. She groaned at the slow push as he pulled out and slipped back in. His thrusts started out slow before he started pacing faster and harder. Her hips rocked along with him as they both whimper in pleasure. Gabriella let out a scream as Troy pushed his whole length into her._

"_God Troy… ughh… fuck me harder… shit I love you…" He smirked at her screams. It was extremely sexy to her when a girl tells him what to do to please her more. "Troy! Faster!" He obeyed to her command as he thrusted harder and faster into her. "You know you want to fuck me." Hell yes he does. A while later, he felt himself spill into the condom as her orgasm washed over her and around the condom. She panted loudly as he slipped out of her and wrapped the condom in a tissue next to her nightstand. He threw away the condom before coming back on the bed and wrapping the bedspread around them. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. "Did you… you regret this?" He shook his head. How could he regret the most mind-blowing sex he had ever received?_

"_I meant it when I said I love you Gabriella." _

"_You can't love me while marrying to Sharpay." He frowned at her response. He climbed out of bed and started to find his clothes on the floor. "Where are you going?" He didn't answer her until he grabbed his polo and pulled it onto him._

"_Home. Obviously you aren't happy with the results." _

"_Of course I'm happy. What made you think that?" He grabbed his boxers and pulled it up. _

"_You're doubting me with my feelings for you."_

"_That's because you're marrying to my best friend! I can't actually believe you love me when you're going to devote yourself to my best friend for the rest of your life." He pulled up his jeans and buckled his belt._

"_Well we can't always have what we want, can we?" His words stung her. He was saying that he only said he loved her to get the sex. He didn't actually love her._

"_I guess not." He looked at her before sighing and leaving her room. _

He couldn't get Gabriella out of his mind after that night. When Sharpay came back from New York, she texted him telling him that she missed him so much and she couldn't wait for today. Now it was today and he finally realized that he didn't want to marry Sharpay.

It was nice while it lasted, he thought, as he walked toward the door to tell Sharpay the wedding was over. He then was met with the door as he saw dark wavy curls in the open. There she was, wearing the lavender maid of honor dress and her hair tied halfway up. Even though he hasn't seen Sharpay's wedding dress, he doubt Sharpay would look more beautiful than her.

"Can we talk?" Her words were soft like a white pillow, fragile as if she was going to break any second. He nodded before walking back into the room and sitting on the only chair in the room. She looked around for a chair but decided to stand when she couldn't find one.

"So what's up?" His casualness angered Gabriella on the inside. What's up? He was about to be married to her best friend and had sex with her a week ago and all he could say is what's up?

"You know what's up. Don't tell me you don't know."

"I know it perfectly well. The question is do _you_ know?" Gabriella screamed in frustration. Troy smirked at her annoyance. His pants tightened a little with the sexy image of her screaming again with him over her.

"You are so full of shit. How could you stand there knowing you two timed me and my best friend and be okay with it?"

"Who said I'm okay with it? Maybe I was just never in love with Sharpay. You made me realize that Sharpay was only there for me for the moment. When I met you, that's when my life got better."

"But you're the one who proposed to her!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have if I met you earlier." Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What are you saying?" Troy sighed, breathing slightly because he wanted to get this over with, tell Sharpay that he can't marry her, and finally be with Gabriella.

"I love you. That's the truth. I think I always have been when I met you. It's not love at first sight but I believe we were destined to meet together. Sharpay might be mad when she finds out that she's the reason we're both in love with each other but I don't really care right now. Sharpay was there when I needed someone to love because of my stress in work. She helped me through but honestly I've never saw her as more than a friend. She's nice and sweet but I'm not in love with her like I am with you." Tears sprung out of Gabriella's eyes. She crouched down on the floor as she cried. Troy ran over and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh… I'm sorry that I'm late. I know it's not too late but you have to give me a chance."

"I feel so guilty! Sharpay's my best friend. Out of all the guys in the world, I had to be in love with the one who's taken by my best friend!" Troy rocked her to calm her down. Shrieks and sobs shook the room and Troy wanted to stop the tears from falling. He was hurting her because she was hurting her best friend. Their brains were both telling them to be smart and just let the wedding go on but they knew they couldn't walk down the aisle without sorting this out.

"Gabriella…" Her teary eyes shot up at Troy's pale blue eyes. It was his sad expression. "If you really don't want to hurt Sharpay, I'll help you. I'll marry her just to stop you from crying." She gasped a breathing sob. Her hands were pinching his arm, wrinkling the black tuxedo.

"She's going to get hurt no matter what. She's going to realize why you're not into the relationship so much and she's going to find out."

"And what if she does?"

"I don't know. I can't risk it."

"What will you lose in the end?" The door knocked and they heard Mr. Evans, Sharpay's dad, telling Troy to get ready in ten minutes. Troy yelled okay before turning his attention back to Gabriella in his arms. She pushed him away from her and rubbed her arms, missing the warmth Troy was giving to her.

"You need to go. It's your day today…"

"Gabriella…"

"No, I can't ruin this for Shar. She's my best friend and always will be. I'll just get over you." Troy frowned; he wanted to be with her, he truly did, but there was Sharpay to think about and the people out there who are already sitting in the church waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Wait, Gabriella!" But he was too late; she was out the door.

* * *

**A/N: This is something I have been working on for a while. It's not really great but this was an idea when I saw one of my friends at Taiwan act out at her short film. She played what Gabriella is supposed to be. There's another ending for the other story but I decided to make this a little more interesting. Hope you like this!! Second part will come out soon!!**


End file.
